Most microwave integrated circuits use individually manufactured pins as part of their signal routing. These pins have a built in capacitance to ground for filtering purpose, with a tolerance variation of .+-.50%. These variations contribute to performance degradation.
Furthermore, these pins come as individual packages. It takes a considerable amount of time and effort in the installation processes, which adds cost.